1. Field of the Invention
The structure, kit and method of use of this invention reside in the area of containers and more particularly relate to a container employing a five gallon bucket having a plurality of interlocking panel inserts engaged with one another therein, provided in the form of a kit, creating a plurality of upward facing openings for receipt of objects such as fishing tackle.
2. History of the Prior Art
Fishing tackle storage boxes are well known in the prior art. Some containers for fishing tackle are very large and expensive, incorporating complex arrangements for the storage of fishing tackle. To reduce costs, fisherman often will reuse 5-gallon buckets which are generally obtainable without cost after their contents have been used for other purposes. Some inventions have been made relating to providing pluralities of trays stacked within such 5-gallon buckets such as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,154,303 and 5,547,098 to Jordan. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,651 to Torkilsen et al it is taught that such a fishing bucket made from a converted utility bucket can have a lid for utilization as a seat.
It is an object of this invention to provide a structure in a kit form for use of within a typical empty 5-gallon bucket or bucket to create therein a plurality of upwardly facing openings for the receipt therein of larger types of fishing tackle at a very low cost, especially in comparison to the cost of fishing tackle boxes marketed for holding large fishing lures and the like.
It is a further object of this invention that the conversion of a 5-gallon bucket can be accomplished by constructing the panel members as provided in a kit form and inserted into the bucket in a speedy and convenient manner.
It is yet a further object of this invention that such kit can be made of inexpensive materials and sold to fishermen to allow for the reuse and conversion of preexisting 5-gallon containers once their original contents have been used. Such 5-gallon buckets are well known, such as originally containing paint, plaster, oil, food stuffs and the like and are frequently obtainable without charge since they would otherwise be disposed of. However, any type of bucket or pail, even a new, unused one will suffice for the purposes of this invention.
It is a still further object of this invention to disclose a method of use of such structure and kit.